


Early Aulë and Yavanna fluff fics for Valentines Day!

by AllonsyMiddleEarth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyMiddleEarth/pseuds/AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both set in the very early days of Arda, before Aulë and Yavanna were married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Aulë and Yavanna fluff fics for Valentines Day!

It had started just as exchanging necessary ideas on how the earth would work and how their creations would coexist. But it had become much more than that, for both of them. Yavanna lived for these meetings with Aulë, and not just because she needed to work with him so her creations had a place among his, but because she loved being around him. She loved his genuine  passion for creating, and she found herself craving his presence more every time she was in it.   
  
He had told her he had a new idea to show her, after her request for something her creations could live in and hold on to, because his stony mountains alone were too hard to support many of her living things.   
  
She found him at the top of on one of his mountains, looking out over the Valar’s early work, and she was unable to help joyfully echoing his smile when he beamed at her as she sat down next to him. 

He showed her the pile of brown and black that he had in front of him, calling it  _"soil,"_ telling her it was made of bits of clay and rock. Soft enough but strong enough for anything she made to hold onto. He excitedly chatted on about it, scooping up a handful and cupping it in his largehands, and glancing at her worriedly to see what she thought of it, as she hadn’t said much of anything yet.   
  
"It is  _perfect,_ Aulë” Yavanna smiled, reassuringly.   
  
She placed her hands under his, palms up, and closed her eyes in concentration. She enriched the soil he held, focusing on bringing what was in her mind into being. When all that she needed was there she imagined life itself growing, slowly forming into a single, long stem, leaves blossoming, and the highest bit blooming into a translucent white flower- she decided she would call it a rose.   
  
The roots of the flower could stretch easily through the soil. All that would be needed was a little water from Ulmo, and all those forms that resided in her mind, of living things with roots, could finally come into being.   
  
She opened her eyes, shining with excitement, and found him watching her with awe.   
  
"It is…" He struggled for accurate words. "I can create so many wonderful things, but to imagine something with such life…it is beautiful."   
  
"And so are you." He added quietly, wonderingly.  ****  
  
She smiled, suddenly shyly, and realized how close she was to his lips, and how he was looking at her…  
  
Her breath caught when they both leaned in and their lips met gently over their hands between them, still holding the soil and flower. Electricity seemed to shoot between them and she could feel with extra intensity everywhere their beings met during their slow kiss. Her lips pressed against his, and her hands over his tightened slightly. She could feel her power mingling with his and her hands tingled, but she paid it no more attention to it than anything else.   
  
When they pulled back and eventually Yavanna managed to tear her gaze from his, their attention returned to the flower.   
  
No longer was it translucent, but it had now become a deep, brilliant red. 

  
Later, she would change the design of roses, to one that worked better for them to grow without her help, so she formed them to grow in bushes. But their flower’s shape stayed the same as her first had been, and the most common color was that first deep red. And the tradition of giving red roses to a lover passed even through the Ainur all the way to the Secondborn, a symbol never lost, as strong as the love of the two who made it.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Fire is just so  _destructive.”_ Yavanna preferred water and air. The elements that gave her creations life and homes and brought coolness to the green fields and deep forests, and she could never understand what Aulë loved about the burning heat and violence of the fires that burned incessantly in his forge.   
  
"But it is not!" Aulë protested, shaking his head, his eyes wide with a light of their own in his unceasing excitement for the things he loved. "Come, let me show you."   
  
She looked at him hesitantly; Yavanna avoided his forges most of the time. The heat and noise and smoke could be so overwhelming. But she placed her cool hands in his large, warm ones anyway and let him lead her. Because he was Aulë, and she would follow him anywhere.   
  
The forges were nearly empty at this hour, especially in Aulë’s private halls. But the fires burned bright as ever, so that even the stone beneath her feet was warm to the touch.   
  
"It is not just destruction. It is beauty. It does not just consume, it breathes, almost as if it were alive-" Yavanna raised an eyebrow and Aulë laughed.  To Yavanna, the Vala who created so many living things, perhaps life was not the best analogy. He continued. "Yes it has power, but do not water and air, as well? Ulmo can destroy the strongest stone with the patience of water, or he can destroy much instantly with a powerful enough wave, and Manwë can tear apart whole mountains with air, unless it is controlled."   
  
That was true, she supposed, and let him lead her closer to one of the fires. She realized they were full of incredible color. At a distance the glow appeared only in simple reds and yellows, but up close there were blues, whites, greens, purples, even colors that had no names- it was breathtaking, truly.   
  
Aulë blew on it gently and the fire inside shrank to a simple purplish ball, that he picked up in the palm of his hand and held out to her, the light dancing reflections in his eyes.   
  
Yavanna shrank back from touching it, but she watched it, slightly mesmerized by the patterns it burned in.  
  
"It is lovely." She agreed, simply.   
  
"It has a rhythm, like a heartbeat." His enthusiasm radiated around him, like the warmth that radiated from the fire. That was something she found beautiful about him, she supposed she could see the beauty of it in fire, too. "It is less easily controlled than many things, but that is what makes it so wonderful. It is unpredictable, intense. The heat it gives off when it burns the air around it does not only take, but it gives."  
  
"Like love." She smiled at it and then turned her gaze to him.   
  
"Like love." He agreed softly.  
  
Perhaps, she decided, fire was not so bad after all.


End file.
